


Until Morning Light

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hollywood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants someone pretty for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> I love actor AUs, but a lot of the times everyone's always portrayed as really nice and sensible and _good_. This is not that AU.
> 
> Also I wrote this really fast, so I hope there aren't a lot of typos and such. 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/), come say hi.

Derek snorts a couple of lines in the big bathroom he's in and leans back as he enjoys the rush. God how he had missed this. Stupid fucking rehab, thank god he's out of there. He closes his eyes for a minute before getting up. He's going to go downstairs to party that's in full swing to find some pretty little thing he can fuck and maybe do a few more lines with. 

There's going to be a lot of people to choose from, these Hollywood parties are always the same. Desperate, beautiful wannabes, hoping to catch someone's eye, a producer, a director, a movie star, whoever to make their dreams come true. Derek smirks, he'll make their dreams come true all right. Everyone wants a piece of him, girls and boys practically begging for him to fuck them. 

He gets out of the bathroom to a fancy bedroom only to find a pretty, dark haired boy sitting on a huge bed in the middle of the room. Derek lets his gaze wander all over the guy, taking in the lean figure, tight t-shirt on a lightly muscled body and even tighter jeans. Derek hopes the guy would turn around so he could see his ass, but he's feeling lazy and this one is definitely beautiful. He'll do just fine.

The guy hasn't noticed Derek yet, so engrossed with trying to make his phone work. It seems like his hand-eye coordination isn't exactly the best. Derek can see the tip of his tongue poking out from between luscious pink lips as he tries to concentrate. He can't wait for those to be wrapped around his cock. No matter how shit faced, Derek's sure a boy looking like this one can give a killer blow job even in his dreams - and probably has given quite a few knowing this town. Briefly he wonders whether the boy's already waiting for someone, but then shrugs. Who cares. He's Derek Hale, he can do whatever and whoever he wants. If some producer has already picked this one to be their entertainment of the night, they can find someone else. 

"Hey," he says in a low voice, making the boy startle and drop his phone, giving him a wide eyed stare, looking like Bambi in head lights. Damn, the boy's even more beautiful than he had thought. He's got lovely delicate features and big brown eyes. Even looking at him now Derek's not sure whether they boy's just drunk or if he's taken something else too. Well, he'll find out soon enough.

The boy watches quietly as Derek makes his way over to the bed and sits down. "Whatcha doing?" He asks.

The boy looks down at his phone and then back at Derek and at this close range Derek can see his eyes are almost all pupil. Definitely not only booze then. 

The boy shrugs his other shoulder. "Nothin'," he says, managing to sound mostly sober. "Just, trying to read my messages. It was so crowded and loud downstairs I though I.." Then the boy seems to focus more on Derek and cuts himself off in the middle of a sentence. His jaw drops a little, that tongue making a reappearance as he licks his lips, clearly finally recognizing Derek. 

"Oh my God, are you Derek Hale?" The boy blurts, looking awed. 

That's good, awed Derek knows, awed he can handle. "Yes," he says, eyeing the boy up and down, making his intentions clear. "What's your name?"

"Oh wow, this is so cool! I love your movies, like The Last Stop was my favorite. Oh my God, I can't believe I'm meeting Derek Hale!" The boy gushes, waving his hand around.

Derek smiles at him, mouth numb and repeats his question. "What's your name?"

The boy's eyes widen even more. "Stiles," he says and then looks contemplative. "Aren't you supposed to be in rehab?"

Figures he'd know. His rehab had been splashed all over the tabloids and internet gossip sites for weeks. "Got out a couple of days ago," he replies mildly, only now figuring out it might do well to step carefully. He doesn't want another PR disaster in his hands, his publicist would probably kill him if the boy sells his story to the press. Then again, it's unlikely that a guy would sell his one night stand with another guy to the press, at least if he wants to be an actor. Not that anything's even happened yet.

"So you know who I am," Derek continues. "What do you do, Stiles?"

"I'm an actor," the boy says and Derek's smile widens. Bingo.

"Have I seen you in anything?"

Stiles shrugs. "I've done a few bit parts on TV shows and a couple of commercials. Also modelled a little. Nothing big though."

Derek nods, "that all you do?"

Stiles tilts his head a little as if unsure what Derek means. "Um, well, I'm a waiter too. Gotta make that money somehow, you know." He gives a small self-deprecating laugh.

"And how did you end up here, at this party?" Derek asks, because you don't just accidentally wander in these parties at Hollywood Hills. The boy had to have been invited or he'd came with someone.

The boy blushes adorably and Derek wants to run his hand from his face to under his shirt, see how far that blush goes. "I met someone last night, he told me to come. Um.." He doesn't seem to know how to continue and it's not like Derek cares anyway. This is enough, the boy's here to be an entertainment and he knows it too. 

Derek puts his hand on Stiles' thigh. "Well, I know how hard it is to make it in this town. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

Stiles looks at him, brown eyes expressionless, the blush fading as he nods. "Yeah."

Derek inches closer and bends down to kiss him, enjoying the feel of soft lips against his own as Stiles leans down on his back.

They kiss for a while, Derek draped on top of Stiles until Derek lifts himself a little and smirks. "Wanna have some fun?"

The boy swallows, pink lips glistening, eyes dark. "Definitely."


End file.
